Floodlights may be used to illuminate a large area, such as a sports field. The floodlights typically are mounted in an array and attached to a cage that is then elevated and mounted on a pole or lighting stand. Each floodlight then is aimed at a position on the field to provide desired total illumination of the field. The cage has a walkway behind the floodlights for use by service personnel in accessing the lights.
To relamp a conventional floodlight from the walkway behind the array, a service person may reach around the array to access the lamp. This offers considerable risk of falling, or of dropping the lamp.
As an alternative, the service person may turn the floodlight away from the field to access the lamp, replace the lamp, and return the floodlight back to being aimed at the field. This procedure risks losing the desired aiming of the floodlight once it is returned to being aimed at the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,933 describes one attempt to solve this problem by using a flat positioning plate against which the floodlight abuts when in the aimed position. The plate has an arcuate slot through which a screw extends to secure the plate to a bracket. This screw is loosened when initially aiming the floodlight so that the plate can be moved to accommodate the desired aiming of the floodlight. Once the floodlight is properly aimed and bolted in place, the screw is tightened to secure the plate in place. Thereafter, the floodlight may be relamped by loosening the bolts and moving the floodlight to a relamping position. The floodlight is then returned to its aimed position by moving the floodlight until it contacts the positioning plate.